Cherry Fizzy/Gallery
Season one Boast Busters Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png Spike being supportive S1E06.png Rarity in disagreement S1E6.png Call of the Cutie The apple stall S1E12.png Fall Weather Friends The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png The Show Stoppers Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Catwalk S1E20-S8E4.png Displeased audience S1E20.png Happy audience S1E20.png Happy audience 2 S1E20.png Over a Barrel Camera zooms out to show Appleloosa S1E21.png Wide shot of Appleloosa S01E21.png Noteworthy and Dr. Hooves shuts window S01E21.png Rainbow Dash trying to think of a solution S1E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png Goldengrape preparing to throw pies S1E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Cherry Fizzy with royal guards S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png Cherry Fizzy pushing a cart containing an egg S1E23.png Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png Cherry Fizzy "Are you okay?" S01E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png The Best Night Ever Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Queue of ponies by the castle stairs S1E26.png Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash and her ghost writer S2E08.png Rainbow Dash ok... S2E8.png SpikeImpressed1S2E8.png Hearth's Warming Eve Derpy looking behind S2E11.png Sad Derpy S2E11.png The Last Roundup Main ponies running to Applejack S02E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony watching2 S02E15.png Flim singing S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png Long line of ponies gasp S02E19.png Speed backing1 S02E19.png Ponies going to the back of the line S02E19.png Ponies standing behind Fluttershy S02E19.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Celestia with other ponies S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones forming a crowd S3E03.png One Bad Apple Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png Magic Duel Rarity not wanting this S3E5.png Rarity you beast! S3E5.png Rarity looking at her dress S3E5.png Rarity only be used S3E5.png Applejack carrying a fainted Rarity S3E05.png Twilight and Spike arrives S3E05.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png Hooded Trixie S3E05.png A magic duel at Town Square S3E5.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Twilight-There's the mayor S3E13.png Twilight passes by Mayor Mare S03E13.png Blank flank musicians animation error S3E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Princess Twilight admiring cheers S3E13.png Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png Eye Rub S3E13.png Liquid Pride S3E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png Season four Rarity Takes Manehattan Taxi passenger pointing at the line of ponies S4E08.png Three's A Crowd Mane 6 at the trainstation S4E11.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie 'As if' S4E12.png Cheese presenting a picture S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Twilight levitating the goof-off rule book S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Rainbow nervous S4E12.png Rainbow 'What could be better' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png Cheese eating cheeses S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese at the party S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese "not as great as two" S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Mayor looks at selection committee S4E13.png Granny Smith walking to Mayor S4E13.png Trenderhoof and Applejack walking S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Sweetie Drops and a foal S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Crowd of ponies S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Twilight "please welcome... the Breezies!" S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Ponies in shock S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils CMC with glasses entering the lobby S4E19.png Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Leap of Faith Flam "don't heal all that quick" S4E20.png Sick ponies falling down S4E20.png Granny "Now how do ya like that?" S4E20.png AJ "There's somethin' funny" S4E20.png Granny Smith with coins S4E20.png Tonic levitated onto Granny Smith's hoof S4E20.png Applejack "Are you as worried as I am?" S4E20.png Big McIntosh "Eeyup" S4E20.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie and Cherry Fizzy with Wonderbolts drawings S4E21.png Trade Ya! Rainbow Dash "seriously?" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash flies to crystal chalice stall S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "might have forgotten that for a little bit" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Equestria Games Stadium field distance shot S4E24.png Stadium crowd stricken with silence S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Season five Appleoosa's Most Wanted Cutie Mark Crusaders excited about the rodeo S5E6.png Ponies watching rodeo clowning S5E6.png Rodeo clowns crash into each other S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar addresses his deputies S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies getting restless S5E6.png Braeburn hit on the head with a beach ball S5E6.png Braeburn in a daze S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with performance nerves S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Braeburn stuck in a hay bale S5E6.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Discord spying from the ballroom chandelier S5E7.png Slice of Life Assorted ponies listening to the mayor S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Party Pooped Dodge Junction S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Fluttershy asks the other ponies for help S5E13.png Twilight rallies the ponies together S5E13.png Fluttershy and giant Angel witness the Tantabus' growth S5E13.png Rarity Investigates! Rarity and other ponies watch the aerial display S5E15.png Rarity looking suspicious S5E15.png Brotherhooves Social The front legs of Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Orchard Blossom "I'm so delighted to meet your little friends" S5E17.png Orchard Blossom "Would these be your dear and beloved" S5E17.png Orchard Blossom looks at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S5E17.png Apple Bloom sighs; Big Mac smiles S5E17.png Apple Bloom introduces Orchard Blossom to her friends S5E17.png Unicorn sisters singing opera S5E17.png Unicorn sisters bow to the crowd S5E17.png Booth barker congratulates unicorn sisters S5E17.png Booth barker "weren't those two sisters great?" S5E17.png Booth barker looks for the next competitors S5E17.png Apple Bloom asking if Orchard Blossom knows the lyrics S5E17.png Orchard Blossom "did it now?" S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom about to sing S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom singing together S5E17.png Apple Bloom singing "a special kind of friend" S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom "it's not always perfect" S5E17.png Crowd in shock first half S5E17.png Crowd in shock second half S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom doing Sisterhooves cheer S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom cheering out of sync S5E17.png Orchard Blossom cheering excitedly; Apple Bloom nervous S5E17.png Orchard Blossom's mane falls over her eyes S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom's lackluster routine S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom finish routine S5E17.png Orchard Blossom accidentally bucks Apple Bloom off stage S5E17.png Orchard Blossom looking for Apple Bloom S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo jump-roping in sync S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo synchronized jump-roping S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark CMC follow Diamond Tiara through town S5E18.png Diamond singing on a bridge S5E18.png Diamond looking at Cherry Fizzy and Noi S5E18.png Diamond looking at her reflection in the water S5E18.png Diamond Tiara sings while walking through Ponyville S5E18.png CMC listening to Diamond Tiara's song S5E18.png The Mane Attraction Pinkie staring at a mirror carried by Cherry Fizzy and Caramel S5E24.png Pinkie "Oh wait, that's me" S5E24.png Pinkie calling for everypony's attention S5E24.png Twilight "What is it, Pinkie?" S5E24.png Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara singing "I hear my voice so clearly" S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud wander through Manehattan at sunset S6E3.png Maud Pie pointing at Pouch Pony S6E3.png On Your Marks Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png No Second Prances Fluttershy holding Applejack in fear S6E6.png Audience getting excited; Fluttershy covering her eyes S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Fluttershy fainting S6E6.png Fluttershy cracks one eye open S6E6.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie cheer for Trixie S6E6.png Newbie Dash Twilight and ponies impressed by Wonderbolts S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies smiling at eachother S06E08.png Ponies gallop up and down the castle S6E8.png Pegasi decorating a Hearth's Warming tree S6E8.png The Cart Before the Ponies Spectators cheer for passing racers S6E14.png 28 Pranks Later Twilight "who enjoys them and who doesn't" S6E15.png Ponyville ponies agreeing with Twilight S6E15.png Twilight and ponies looking worried at Pinkie S6E15.png Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png Buckball Season Buckball banner of Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Lyra Heartstrings cheering and throwing confetti S6E18.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby loves her cute-ceañera S6E19.png Gabby gratefully hugging the Crusaders S6E19.png Viva Las Pegasus Applejack and Fluttershy return to the resort lobby S6E20.png Applejack "the only pony who benefits" S6E20.png Applejack "the best friend any of these ponies have" S6E20.png Season seven A Flurry of Emotions Ponies outside the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Nurse Redheart nursing Cherry Fizzy S7E3.png Cherry Fizzy opening his mouth S7E3.png Flurry appears and looks inside Fizzy's mouth S7E3.png Flurry teleports away from Redheart and Fizzy S7E3.png Rock Solid Friendship Starlight asks Maud about her interests S7E4.png Maud shares her interests with Starlight S7E4.png Forever Filly Distance view of Ponyville and mountainside S7E6.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Honest Apple Pinkie Pie asks Cherry Fizzy about Applejack S7E9.png Cherry Fizzy "the most honest pony there is?" S7E9.png Pinkie Pie successfully proves Rarity's theory S7E9.png Not Asking for Trouble Ponies interact outside Sugarcube Corner S7E11.png Ponyville ponies hear Pinkie Pie's outburst S7E11.png Discordant Harmony Discord poofing bits for Cherry Fizzy S7E12.png Cherry Fizzy looks at large amount of bits S7E12.png Pinkie asks about glowing, flying, self-folding napkins S7E12.png The Perfect Pear Apple Bloom in the Ponyville marketplace S7E13.png Ponies gather in front of Grand Pear's jam stand S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight looking at the Sweet Apple Admirers S7E14.png Ponies startled by Twilight's loud voice S7E14.png Triple Threat Spike checking his party checklist S7E15.png Wide view of Ponyville town square S7E15.png Ember's breath sets the banner on fire S7E15.png Ponies look at the smoldering banner S7E15.png Cherry Fizzy and Lemon Hearts running away S7E15.png Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Rarity walking through Ponyville in a cloak S7E19.png Rarity sees crowd outside Quills and Sofas S7E19.png Secrets and Pies Rainbow Dash tosses pies to other cafe tables S7E23.png Ponies with lemon meringue pies in front of them S7E23.png Pinkie and RD surrounded by staring ponies S7E23.png Pinkie and Rainbow at the center of the party S7E23.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Distance view of Ponyville EGSB.png Season eight The Maud Couple Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Bird's-eye view of Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Surf and/or Turf Scootaloo collides with train luggage S8E6.png Apple Bloom and ponies witness Scootaloo's crash S8E6.png Non-Compete Clause Rainbow flying into the school courtyard S8E9.png The Break Up Break Down Hearts and Hooves day couples in Ponyville S8E10.png Big Mac looking at Cranky and Matilda S8E10.png The End in Friend Starlight, Dash, and Rarity at Ponyville Cafe S8E17.png Starlight trying to get her friends to make up S8E17.png Other cafe patrons gasp at Rarity and Dash S8E17.png Rainbow "I'm only hanging out with ponies" S8E17.png Other cafe patrons gasping again S8E17.png Starlight appears between Rarity and Dash S8E17.png Yakity-Sax Ponies mingling in Ponyville S8E18.png Ponies hear Pinkie's yovidaphone playing S8E18.png Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S8E18.png Wide view of Sweet Apple Acres S8E18.png Ponies partying at Sweet Apple Acres S8E18.png The Washouts Applejack pointing at available seats S8E20.png The Washouts beginning their show S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png Stadium after the Washouts' show S8E20.png Rolling Thunder and Short Fuse sign autographs S8E20.png Lightning Dust appears before the crowd S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Professor Fossil's archaeology team S8E21.png Wide view of Professor Fossil's dig site S8E21.png Rockhoof reminiscing about his village S8E21.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Ponies singing in the middle of town MLPBGE.png Wensley selling apple cider MLPBGE.png Wensley with long line of customers MLPBGE.png Twilight "I was stressed about shopping" MLPBGE.png Main ponies and Spike look at Pinkie MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie begrudgingly agrees MLPBGE.png Ponies departing Town Hall MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Rainbow Dash in front of a flower stand S9E2.png Rainbow speeds back to her friends S9E2.png Sombra and army approach Canterlot gates S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Sombrafied Big Mac charges forward S9E2.png Sombrafied Big Mac stampedes the gates S9E2.png Mane Six teleport to the Canterlot gates S9E2.png Ponyville and Canterlot ponies Sombrafied S9E2.png Rainbow Dash flies over Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Rainbow speeds off toward the city gates S9E2.png Rainbow looks down at Sombrafied unicorns S9E2.png Common Ground Right side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Left side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Clear Sky "watch the tournament together" S9E6.png Student Counsel Starlight Glimmer in party supply store S9E11.png Starlight Glimmer buying a lot of streamers S9E11.png Starlight's bracelet rings in party supply store S9E11.png Starlight telports out of party supply store S9E11.png Rolls of streamers fall on Cherry Fizzy S9E11.png Cherry Fizzy covered in streamers S9E11.png The Summer Sun Setback Twilight "watched over us night and day" S9E17.png Doc and Rose listen to Twilight together S9E17.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Ponies hanging out in Ponyville S9E22.png Adult Crusaders racing through town S9E22.png Adult Crusaders jump around the train car S9E22.png Adult Crusaders spin around on the train S9E22.png Adult Crusaders singing "making mistakes" S9E22.png The Appleloosa County Fair Animal Showcase S9E22.png The Big Mac Question Ponies being terrorized by living apples S9E23.png Noteworthy being chased by living apple S9E23.png Lyra and Bon Bon propose in the background S9E23.png The Ending of the End - Part 1 Celestia and Luna's thrones replaced with Twilight's S9E24.png The Last Problem Savoir Fare gives other waiters their cue S9E26.png Animated shorts Triple Pony Dare Ya Pinkie Pie "what's wrong with her?" BGES1.png Applejack "Triple Pony Dare" BGES1.png Rainbow Dash's face starts to turn red BGES1.png Rainbow Dash with a very red face BGES1.png Rainbow Dash gritting her teeth BGES1.png Miscellaneous Royal Wedding poster.jpg Blind Bag Cherry Fizzy.jpg Cherry Fizzy collector card.jpg